


DORM

by HIRsherry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIRsherry/pseuds/HIRsherry
Summary: A story in the girls' dorm.





	DORM

Recently, Coco thought there was something strange in her dorm, or maybe just in her room. She always felt the touch of something extremely cold in the middle of the night, but waking up only to find there was nothing at all. She had been hearing voices——voices that sometimes far away but sometimes close by.  
She told these experiences to her roommates, which they paid little attention to. They told her to calm down, and said,  
“Come on, honey, there’s nothing strange. These are just illusion resulting probably from your pressure. Now, all you need is to rest.”  
The next night, Coco had a nightmare. In her dream, she was somehow on the rooftop of her dorm, knife in hand. She had no idea why she was there, holding a knife, and she felt sort of scared. She opened the door on the rooftop, wanting to go downstairs to her room. It was dark there; she turned on her flashlight and started to go down. However, the steps seemed to be endless, and she couldn’t figure out which floor she was in at the moment. She kept going, afraid and tired. After some time, she saw a girl lying on the steps with her face down, which offered her a ray of hope; for she had been feeling so lonely and terrified. She hurried to the girl, deciding to help her. However, when she turned the girl over, she took one look at her face and then recoiled in horror.  
She was looking at herself.  
In that instant, she was so overcome with fear that she raised the knife above her head and, without thinking, stabbed the girl to death.  
Horrified by what she had just done, she dropped the weapon and started running down the stairs, trying to get away as far as possible. Tired as she was, she kept on running, driven by terror and panic.  
Eventually, she stumbled and fell. Lying on the steps, she realized that she had sprained her ankle. Now, she could do nothing but lie still.  
After a while, she looked up and saw something in the distance. It was the figure of a girl, approaching from upstairs. As the girl approached, she waited until she could see her face clearly.  
To her horror, she recognized it was herself and in her hand, she was carrying a knife…  
Suddenly Coco woke up, sweat on her forehead. She tried to get up, only to find herself so exhausted and her ankle aching so badly that she couldn’t move at all, and that she was lying on the staircase surrounded by boundless darkness and coldness…  
Late at night, Coco’s roommates were all fast asleep with a significant smile in their faces. None of them heard the scream for help and the footsteps from the rooftop, which sound like the call from hell.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I wrote a short novel in English, and it's also the first time that I tried gothic style. I don't know if I did well. Please let me know if you think it's not interesting or it's not gothic at all. I'll try my best to improve. Thank you!


End file.
